The Which One Is Tomi Game
by Enna York
Summary: Tomo and Tomi Yukimura have started at Honnouji academy, the twins refuse to speak to anyone else until Uzu invites Tomo to try the kendo club. What Uzu didn't know was Tomi took her brother's place during practice and she's now the new kendo champion in school.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Shoulder

"Class I'd like to give a warm welcome to two transfers from one of our subjected schools, they have just been awarded the gift of two-star uniforms. You may know them as the ice-skating champions, the Yukimura twins." The teacher announced from the front of the class.

The door opened and in synchronization two sets of feet trotted into the room and stopped at the front, standing shoulder to shoulder identical in height and appearance were the Yukimura twins. Both had shoulder length light sky blue hair and dark ocean blue eyes. Both of them looked aloof and uninterested in the class.

"I'm" the male twin started as the female one said, "He's" and together they finished with "Tomo." And then they reversed and the female was introduced as "Tomi" and with that went back to silence. They shifted and Sanageyama noticed that the two had their hands interwoven together.

They stood shoulder to shoulder eyeing the class, the girl Tomi looked unimpressed and the male Tomo simply looked shy, "You may take your seats." The teacher stated and with that the female one snorted through her nose. The twins moved as one to their respectful desks before shifting them together but the teacher made no move to say anything and no one felt like saying anything. Sanageyama watched them curiously, they were one of the few teams to ever beat Honnouji academy furthermore they weren't even wearing Goku uniforms during the crushing defeat-Goku uniforms had only been given to them now that they had transferred to Honnouji.

There was an ongoing controversy between himself and Jakuzure as to whether or not the new figure skating club should be considered an arts club or an athletic club. Sanageyama admittedly couldn't care less about figure skating he just wanted another powerful club added to the athletic clubs. Jakuzure was firmly arguing that figure skating was a form of art and therefore should be under her command; Sanageyama supposed it was because of the involvement of music in the performances. After class today they were supposed to watch the two perform, the entire student council was and then there was a determining vote to determine what the club should be considered as.

At the break he decided to approach the twins who seemed to have tuned out the rest of the class and were focused intently on their conversation with each other. Besides their uniform the only noticeable difference between the twins was the fact the boy had his hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his sister had a hairclip pinning her bangs back from the left side of her face.

As he got closer he noticed something unusual about her hands, they weren't normal girl hands. Instead of being soft and smooth the knuckles were flattened the hands scarred, the skin looked rough, the signs of a fighter. Sangeyama was only able to recognize this because his own hands were that way.

They stopped talking and the sister glanced up at him, "What you got something to say to us?" she stated rather rudely to him leaning back in her chair her arm slung over the back of it, she balanced it precariously on its back legs.

He was rather taken aback by her rude greeting, "Well… I just wanted to introduce myself, Sanageyma. I'm chair of the athletic committee on the student council." He stated trying to be friendly with her despite her cold shoulder.

"Let me guess, if we have any questions we come to you?" the girl asked him still in her rude tone.

"Yes exactly." He replied smiling feeling as though he made a breakthrough she simply frowned at him and at this he snapped, "So is he just decoration?" he asked pointing at Tomo.

The boy opened his mouth and then closed, "No, he has a name and a voice." Tomi spoke up for her brother.

He brother leaned forward placing a hand on her shoulders to hold her back, "We'll be sure to come to you with any questions Sempai. I guess we will be seeing you after class for the presentation." He stated, his sister opened her mouth but he shoved her causing her to hush. Sanageyama could take the hint, his presence was not welcome with the twins. In fact it seemed that no one's presence was welcomed around the twins. He waved to them over his shoulder and then headed down to check on his precious kendo club.

When he came back he still found the twins talking between themselves and showing no relative interest in any one other than each other; he wasn't quite sure if it was because they were twins or if it was because they were just stressed out from being in a new environment.

The end of class couldn't come soon enough, the twins were whispering and passing notes to one another the entire time. However, despite their aloofness they became relatively popular relatively fast, the majority of the girls in class described both twins as 'princely'. The male twin Sanageyama could see, he was just overly shy and quiet probably refreshing to the girls since most of the boys were large, brash and violent. The sister however, he couldn't see it but perhaps he was biased because of their introduction.

He found his way to the ice-skating arena which had been previously meant for the hockey, speed skating and curling club. Already the rest of the student council had gathered.

"Look the monkey's late." Jakuzure sneered at him from her seat that was filled with plush animals as well as sweets and candies. She popped open a box of caramel popcorn and munched away on it, she propped her feet up on her chair tapping them together, "You've missed them warming up, they're starting with their duet and then their solo performances." She informed him turning back and grinning at the scene before her.

Sanageyama approached the glass to overlook the rink, the twins were skating around the rink for warm up.

"Alright!" Gamagoori shouted out causing the two figure skaters to pause and look up at him, "We the student council have all assembled begin your demonstration!" he ordered. The twins skated over to the side of the rink and climbed out.

"Hey where do they think they're going?!" Sanageyama exclaimed watching as they disappeared.

"Well if some stupid monkey showed up on time he would know they went to change into their costumes." Jakuzure sneered at him, seconds later the twins reappeared, the lights on the rink went out except for a spotlight that followed the twins towards the center of the rink. The brother was in what resembled a suit that was black as ebony and the sister a blue and white skin tight dress with a ballerina like skirt.

They bowed to their gathered audience and began the music flooded into the rink and the two began to skate together. The music was soft and gentle mainly stringed instruments, the light over the sister was a soft blue with white snowflake patterns, whereas the brothers was dark blue. At first they were separated skating at what seemed individual performances but as Sanageyama watched he realised that even though they skated individually of one another, sometimes on opposite ends of the rink they were in synchronization with one another telling a story.

They suddenly converged in the center of the rink as the music increased in intensity and it became electronic; the twins began to skate as one, they circled and twirled and spun around the ice. It was so fluid and smooth Sanageyama felt like they were flying rather than skating. The lights began to strobe as the brother lifted the sister up into the air in time with the music becoming intense.

Sanageyama was impressed with the boy's strength, it was unexpected since he had the same feminine frame of his sister. The sister leapt into the air twirling before landing smoothly on the ice arcing around her brother who spun and turned grabbing her once again to lift.

They danced with one another fluidly like one being, it was as if thoughts were passed between the two or that they somehow inhabited the other's senses to know where they were at every second. And as if that synchronization wasn't miraculous enough they were in time with the music and the lights changing and adjusting with each change unraveling a story.

Sanageyama understood, it was the moon and the night together. The moon wanted nothing more than to join the sun in the day but was continually drawn back to the night who was alone. Sanageyama supposed that whatever performance they were enacting was meant originally to be a romantic tale but with the twins it was more of a story of family and companionship, the night and moon were brother and sister who could not leave one another and were trapped forever alone in the dark. It was as much of a presentation as a story of themselves.

Amazed at the story telling ability, he realised how physically demanding it all was, the brother continually lifting his sister into the air. The brother and sister both performing complex leaps and twirls, the sister's amazing flexibility able to touch the back of her skate to her head or hold it straight up in the air over her head and other amazing feats she managed while skating.

The song came to an end with the twins spinning together before collapsing on the floor of the rink, they held their fallen positions for a few second before getting to their feet bowing once again to their audience. It was only now that the show was over they allowed themselves to become exhausted, they were drenched in sweat and their chest heaving to get air into their oxygen deprived circulatory system. They skate doff of the rink and disappeared.

Gamagoori grunted, "Next Yukimura Tomi will be presenting her solo performance from nationals." He stated. Uzu and Nonon nodded their head their attention fully captured, having these twins start a club for either of them would be exceptionally amazing, an asset beyond compare.

Tomi reappeared skating back to the center of the rink, her new dress was designed to look like and angel complete with a pair of feathery wings on the back. She collapsed to her knees and Sanageyama leapt to his feet concerned but Jakuzure raised her hand up.

"No need to worry, she's fine. It's how she starts this one, one of the angles tossed from heaven." Jakuzure explained, "The dirty angel, it's her most famous performance." The music stared and the bluenette got to her feet.

The light on her and her wings made them appear white, she skated rapidly around the rink the skirt and wings flowing out behind her giving the illusion of flight. She leapt in the air stretching her legs out, landing and spinning several times with her one leg tucked behind the other.

The lighting changed with a change in the music and the wings became black, she skated low crouching and twirling before spinning and straightening up as she did. She skated around and around the rink. She was captivating, it was hard to look anywhere but her as she performed. The lights changed and her wings became white and she danced more across her stage.

 _She done what I've always wanted, she's turned Honnouji academy into a stage_ Sanageyama thought to himself, as the performance reached its climax her wings changed more rapidly between black and white and then settling on grey. It ended with her in a mournful looking pose her one hand gently grazing her wing.

She bowed to the audience, Jakuzure erupted into clapping, "That was art! Not sports I say, the figure skating club should be under me."

"No way, that amount of physical exertion. That has to be a sport!" Sanageyama countered, and the two were thrown into an argument that was so intense they didn't bother to pay attention to Tomo's performance.

The door to their room was thrown open and in strode the twins, Tomi not looking impressed, "You inconsiderate-" she started but her brother grabbed her shoulders pulling her back smiling apologetically, "They weren't even watching you! I saw them these two just talked to one another the whole time!" she exasperated.

"Tomi, it's alright." Her brother calmed her turning her around to face him. Suddenly the two became engrossed in a whispered conversation with one another.

They only broke off when Gamagoori cleared his throat wherein they paused to look at him, "The student council president has requested that you two be present during this vote." He announced and turned to his fellow council members, "Those in favour of putting the figure skating club in control of Jakuzure and thus making it a non-athletic club?" he asked.

"I do!" Nonon exclaimed excitedly throwing her hand up into the air and glanced around expectantly hoping someone else would vote with her.

"Those in favour of having the figure skating club part of the athletics council?" Gamagoori asked, he rose his hand silently as did Inumuta.

Grinning Sanageyama raised his hand, "Well I guess we all know who the majority is." He remarked.

"Yukimura and Yukimura do you have anything to add to this decision?" Gamagoori asked, the twins looked to him and then each other sharing a nod and turned back to him shrugging and looking apathetic as to where they were placed.

"Well I believe that the decision has been-" Gamagoori started but paused when he noticed the twins raise their hand trying to gain attention.

"Actually, before we commit to a committee we want to play a game." Tomi grinned viciously, "It's a very simple game, you just have to tell us apart." She explained.

"Well that's easy, you're Tomi and that-" Sanageyama started.

The bluenettes clucked their tongues, "No, you have to give us a second to change so you can't tell us apart by our clothes." The brother explained.

"Or are you too afraid?" the sister added smiling wickedly her bright white teeth showing as she put her hands on her hips, "Someone afraid to lose?" she taunted.

"No! Fine then do it!" Sanageyama snapped not one to pass up a challenge or surrender.

The twins smiled and looked to each other and stepped out of the room, they re-entered together walking in synchronization as they seem to do all of the time, they had their arms slung around each other's waists holding them close. They stopped in the center of the room glanced at each other and swapped places then swapped back.

Their clothes were ambiguous it could have been girl's or boy's clothes, a white dress shirt with a tan jacket over top. One twin had a long dangling cross necklace on a thin chain, the other a thick chain with a skull decoration. Both had a cap on their head and their hair twisted into a bun at the nape of their neck and their shoes were the same except for colour one pair baby blue and the other lime green.

"So…" they said in synchronization so their voices couldn't be told apart, "Which one's Tomi?" they asked glancing at each other out of the corner of their deep blue eyes smiling.

Samgeyama was frowning on the inside, even though they were opposite genders the twins were so alike in body frame it was nearly impossible and the chosen shirt was baggy enough not to give away which of them was not flat chested.

"This is going to be easy." He remarked to the twins lifting a finger up and pointing at one and then the other hoping their reaction to his pointing would give away the answer. It didn't in fact all they did was grab onto one another and hug one another which just proved to be extremely distracting.

He made up his mind, "Tomi's the one wearing the cross." He decided and the twins shook their heads grinning like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Wrong." They said together grinning, "I'm Tomi." Added Tomi separating from her brother and pulling her hair out of its messy bun and letting it hang loose, she put her hands on her hips.

Sanageyama felt his jaw drop, did he just lose the figure skating club? He couldn't believe it because he couldn't tell a pair of twins apart more importantly a girl and a boy. "Does this mean you're joining the non-athletic committee?" he asked.

The twins looked to one another, he could literally see the thoughts passing back and forth between them, they turned to look at him, "Nah we'll join you." They answered him together and turned to make their way to the door.

"Then what was the game all about?" he demanded feeling ashamed that he had lost at such a childish game especially in front of the rest of the student council.

"We just wanted to see if there was someone besides ourselves that we could trust" the sister purred.

"But I guess it's still only us sis." The brother replied with a sigh shaking out his head. With that the two twins left the room leaving everyone-especially Sanageyama feeling very confused.

"It has been decided, the figure skating club will thus forth be treated as part of the athletic committee!" Gamagoori announced.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Prince and Princess

The twins reappeared the next morning in class in their school uniforms, the brother with his arm slung over his sister's shoulder. They were talking to one another quietly and took their seats next to one another still talking to one another.

"Kyaa, Tomo is so hot." Exclaimed one of the girls from the back of the class.

Uzu came in and approached the twins, he stopped in front of their desk arms folding and staring down the two with his green eyes, "What exactly was that all about yesterday?" he demanded frustrated at the loss and the humiliation that accompanied it.

The twins looked up at him, "You wouldn't understand." They answered him in synchronization.

He slammed is hands down on their desk, "Try me."

"Ever since we were born we've been treated as a single unit." The brother started with his soft quiet voice that reminded Sanageyama of snow falling gently-it defiantly suited the twins with their icy hair gaze and personality, "We've been treated like one person, and matching outfits, and we're always addressed together. Nobody can ever seem to tell us apart or care for us individually." He explained and took a breath.

The brother opened his mouth to continue but the sister rose her hand to answer and he nodded, "We're sick and tired of people seeing us as the same person not as the individuals that we are. The only people we're ever going to rely on are those that recognize us for who we are individually." She continued, "To do that we test and see if someone can tell us apart."

"And if they can we let them in-otherwise you aren't worth our time." She finished frowning, Sanageyama stared down at them-their explanation somehow made sense to him as much as it was also confusing.

"How about you try trusting someone for once?" Sanageyama asked them.

"But you failed the game." They answered in synchronization.

He huffed, "Can you really call that fair" he asked, "I mean I hardly knew you two for a day-how was I supposed to tell you apart?" he asked, "How about you give me some time and we can see together if I can learn to tell you apart. And you can learn that people can treat you as individuals."

The twins looked to one another and leaned in whispering to one another Sanageyama was unable to make out any of what was being passed between the two, the sister however began to look frustrated. Her brother sighed and turned to look at Sanageyama, "I'll try." He stated.

His sister slammed her hands down on her desk and stood up glaring at Sanageyama who admittedly felt somewhat intimidated by her, "Well I'm not, I don't trust him." She stated.

He laughed, "See I'm already able to tell you two apart, Tomo is the calm and collected one." He stated hoping to win her over, but she just growled at the base of her throat and he took that as the sign to leave. For the rest of the day he watched them, observing them. Somehow the twins were gaining popularity with the girls in the class for being distant.

Again he understood why Tomo was popular, he was quiet and withdrawn but he simply just seemed shy. The few times he interacted with the girls in class he was polite and kind, handing them things they had dropped or even catching one girl as she tripped. They threw themselves at his feet, the only reason they didn't flock and crowd around him at lunch was his sister-who was somehow also regarded as a princely type. Maybe it was the fact that at lunch she stood up to the wrestling club's president who was pestering some of the girls, and when the girls tried to thank her she brushed them off politely. Or the fact that she was able to read the male role in the play they were reading in class so clearly and strongly. Sanageyama wasn't quite sure.

When the twin sister excused herself during lunch to go to the restroom that was when Sanageyama decided to approach Tomo, "Hey, so you said you wanted to give getting to know people a shot-why don't you come down to the kendo club today after school. You can get to know me and meet the other club members."

Tomo glanced down at his desk, "Well… I'll give it a shot but you've got to understand my sister's probably going to demand to tag along at least to watch."

Sanageyama sighed through his nose, "As long as she doesn't interfere with practice it's fine."


	3. Chapter 3: No One Screws With My Brother

"I can't believe you agreed to this Tomo." Tomi complained in a huff as they walked down to the kendo club training hall, she tied her hair up into pigtails on either side of her head, "They're going to be mean to you and make you cry."

"You don't know that Tomi, Sanageyama senpai seemed alright." Tomo countered.

Tomi crossed her arms over her chest and sighed again, "Well I'm tagging along whether you like it or not to watch after you-it's my job as the older sister." She huffed, they pushed open the doors to the training hall and Tomi turned to climb up into the stands. She found a seat and tossed herself into it huffing again and crossing her arms. Sanageyama glanced up to the irritated girl.

Tomo walked over to him smiling apologetically, "You'll have to forgive my sister, you remind her of someone who hurt her." he stated.

"Oh so I get special treatment?" Sanageayma asked.

Tomo smiled apologetically, "Eh, well I guess she's just that way to everybody." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well let's get you suited up first, follow me I found an extra set of gear for you to borrow and if you decide you like the club you can keep." Sanageyama stated nodding his head in the direction of the change rooms. The brother nodded his head and trotted behind Sanageyama quietly, they got into the change room and Sanageyama helped talk the boy through how to get changed into his gear.

They exited, "How does it feel?" Sanageyama asked as the boy shifted his helmet on his head.

"The helmet's a bit loose but I think it'll be fine." He answered and turned to the stands waving to his sister who smiled and waved back to him happily. Sanageyam blushed looking at Tomi as she smiled, when she wasn't furiously glaring at people she was _actually sort of cute_ he admitted to himself. However some of the guys in the kendo club started calling out to her and she turned glaring at them and the cute image vanished. _She's not cute after all it was a trick of the light_ Sanageyama told himself.

"Alright, this is Yukimura Tomo, he's decided to try out a practice with us and see if he's interested in kendo." Sanageyama announced and a few of his club members snickered at the blue haired boy's name and how feminine it was. He bowed his head flushing pink. But between Sanageyama's stern look and Tomi's harsh glare they were silenced.

The first half of practice was spent on training that involved running laps and basics and Sanageyama was surprised to find the blue haired boy kept up well. His upper body strength was no joke but Sanageyama supposed that was to be expected since he did see Tomo left Tomi several times yesterday like she weighed nothing. Not only that the boy had excellent cardio able to keep pace with even the fastest runners.

However, Sanageyama couldn't overlook the fact that the feminine boy was being treated harshly by the members of his club. At the same time he felt deadly glares being thrown at him by the boy's sister for allowing the behaviour to occur her glare was a constant presence. Sanageyama was thankful that looks couldn't kill because he would have long been dead.

"Alright men, the end of practice will be spent on matches. And since we have a guest we'll allow him to go first." Sanageyama announced and with that the practice group gathered around the ring, he ushered Tomo into the ring, "I'll be acting as referee." He assured the nervous boy, "Eh… Souh you can be his opponent." Sanageyama stated choosing that boy because he was close to Tomo's size and was inexperienced making the match fair.

The two boys adjusted their helmets and faced one another, "Begin!" Sanageyama stated allowing the match to start, Souh brutally assaulted the unsuspecting Yukimura who took a beating before Sanageyama ended the round.

He glanced to Yukimura concerned, "You alright?" he asked concerned and the small boy nodded, there were snickers from the gathered audience that Sanageyama silenced with a harsh look.

"Second round begin!" he called and the boys rushed one another, Yukimura put up a valiant effort to defend himself but his defence was broken and Souh took the second round as well.

"Is that really all you can do?" Souh asked adjusting the grip on his shinai and glaring Yukimura down.

"I can do better." Yukimura countered shifting his grip and stance, Sanageyama could feel the change in intensity from the small boy and nodded his head approvingly.

"Alright then, prepare for the last round." He said and the two sparring boys took their positions, "Begin." Yukimura went on the offensive that round and to Sanageyama's surprise sent the boy on the retreat. Souh was soon pushed to the boundary of the ring, it was either face Yukimura's attacks or step out of the ring and take a disqualification.

Suddenly in a dirty handed move Soud thrust the shinai forward striking Tomo in the throat. The boy stumbled back and Souh advanced before Sanageyama could make a call striking the boy on the head. His helmet fell off and the boy stumbled backwards before landing on his behind.

The entire group of boys erupted into laughter at the sight and Sanageyama looked down in horror at the poor boy. There was the slap of shoes on the floor and a furious Tomi stormed up to her brother. The boys instantly stopped laughing to watch her, she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled it over her shoulder helping him to his feet.

"He needs his sister how cute." Snickered Souh to the other boys.

"We're leaving." Tomi growled.

"No, Tomi I want to stay just-" he started.

"We're leaving." She asserted her dark blue eyes piercing into Sanageyama's.

"Look at him getting bullied by his sister like that." The boys snickered among each other and began whispering. Tomi glared at them and the twins turned around together to go to the change room together.

Sanageyama turned to face his club deciding how to scold them. Meanwhile in the change room Tomi was helping Tomo to pull off his gear, "We're not leaving." She huffed.

"What?" he asked.

She played with his borrowed helmet in her hands, "No one makes fun of my little brother and gets away with it, we're switching uniforms and I'll teach those boys a lesson for you." She stated.

"Tomi-" he started.

"You know I've got your back don't worry just hand your gear to me-I'll give you my uniform." Tomi insisted and the twins shared a mischievous look with one another.

"Guys he just transferred to the school and he's an award winning athlete you should treat him with greater respect." Sanageyama finished scolding to hear the change room door open and the twins step back out. However, instead of Tomo walking out with his gear in hand like Sanageyama expected he had it on. Tomi was walking next to her brother smiling smugly.

"You're not leaving?" Sanageyama asked.

"No, I've decided to stay. I just needed to recollect myself after that first match-I was admittedly a little intimidated being my first match and all." Tomo replied sheepishly.

His sister smiled next to him, "I just gave him a bit of a prep talk is all." She chirped, "See you Tomo!" she said waving over her shoulder and returning to the stands.

"Well, if the new guy wants a second round I can give him a good round." Kurosaki stated leaping to his feet, Sanageyama opened his mouth to tell him to sit back down but before he could someone else spoke up.

"I'll take you on that challenge." Tomo stated and Sanageyama inwardly groaned, this was not going to go over well. Kurosaki was one of the largest boys in the club who was even taller than Sanageyama, he was also one of the most aggressive members. Unfortunately though Tomo had already agreed to the match and it could therefore not be taken back.


End file.
